


Warm Skin

by SmutNStuff



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demons, F/M, Knifeplay, Oneshot, Rape, Reader Insert, SPN - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, dark!fic, non-con, reader - Freeform, turture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 12:18:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7532452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmutNStuff/pseuds/SmutNStuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While trying to take down a gang of demons that had been terrorizing a small town in Minnesota, you and the boys are caught off guard and it all goes downhill from there.</p><p>Reader has short hair, but it's only mentioned in like three lines lol</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Numb

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own supernatural and I do not condone taking someone without their consent... I had a terrifying dream and it inspired this fic. This is not a nice story, and if you think that anything non-consensual could upset or trigger you, please turn back.

The sharp ridges of the blade in your hand were the only things keeping you focused on the two men in front of you, who were discussing the challenge at hand. 

"Dean, are you sure we can handle this? We don't even know how many demons are in here." That voice from the passenger seat, Sam Winchester, whispered anxiously to his brother. Your ring finger felt wet, and when you looked down you realized that you had nicked it with the knife.

"We've dealt with things worse than a group of rogue demons, Sammy, and I'm sure that Y/N can take down about as many as we can." Dean chuckled, glancing back at you. The mention of your name made you jump. The brothers were smiling back at you, and you couldn't help but grin back at the two.

"We'll kick ass!" You mumbled shyly, a blush creeping across your cheeks, embarrassed that you hadn't been listening. 

"Atta baby! Chirp up Sammy, we got this in the bag." The younger Winchester scoffed as he pulled out an angel blade identical to the one that rested in your lap, along with a pistol, just in case.

With haste the three of you were out of the Impala and separate sides of the warehouse doors. You remembered the plan, the boys would sneak through the entry if they could, and when things started to heat up, you'd come in through the window. You weren't very excited about your portion, but it was common knowledge between the three of you that you were the most agile.

You nodded at the boys, showing them that you were in position, which was hard with it being so dark outside. You held your breath as they slowly opened the doors, blades ready, and walked in.

Within seconds unfamilar voices began to shout curses and you could hear the screams of the demons who were unlucky enough to dance with the Winchesters. You shifted uneasily in your perch, which was a good eight feet off the ground, wondering if the boys needed you. If only you could pry off the metal sheet that covered the glass...

A more familiar voice cried out in pain, Sam. There were too many, there had to be more demons that expected, there was no other explanation for his cry of pain. Your maternal instincts kicked in, and you began to pull open the window, ducking under tha glass and metal. You chanced a glance towards the ground, surveying the scene.

There had to be at least ten demons surrounding the boys, who were back to back at this point. Even better, there wasn't anything below you to cushion your fall. You took a deep breath, steadying yourself and recalling what the boys had taught you. Bend your knees, land on your feet, and try to fall to your side after you land. 

There was no time to prepare yourself, because within a moment you felt a sharp sensation in your left thigh and a sharp crack filled the your ears. Your hand reached out for something to grab, but there was only open air. 

You weren't lucky enough to lose consciousness, when you hit the concrete you could feel every bruise and broken rib. A cry escaped your lips, you felt paralyzed. You had been shot. You had taken to long to save the boys. You were useless.

You were aware of how quiet the warehouse was after you fell, all you could hear were footsteps and the curses of your friends, and from the corner of your eye, you could see someone approaching your limp body. You were numb with dread as you felt rough hands hoist you up.

"Well look who decided to drop in..." A dark voice chuckled humorlessly.


	2. Cold

You were paralyzed with fear, you wanted to struggle against the figure against you, but a stinging sensation interrupted your fight. There was a blade to your throat, and it was cutting into you collar bone.

"Shh... Shh... Don't struggle," The dark voice murmured into your ear, pulling your back closer to his chest. "The fun hasn't even started yet." The demons around you snickered and leered, while a few began to restrain the boys. Within moments, three chairs had been pulled up, and the boys were tied to two of them.

"Looks like the Winchesters brought along their little trainee," The man holding you adjusted his grip on you, leaving one arm slung lazily around your neck with a blade, and the other pulling your chin over your shoulder, to where you could see his grin from the corner of your eye. "What's your name, sugar?" 

Despite the situation, you felt a swell of courage and rebellion in your breast as you wrenched your face from his fingers, spitting on the ground. In an instant, he had a hand on your thigh, digging his fingers into the bullet's entry wound. Bright spots filled your line of vision and you would've fallen to your knees if it weren't for his other arm, holding you up.

"Y/N! It's Y/N!" You grunted, glancing at your friends, who were struggling against the ropes. Dean spitting curses at the demons, while Sam just shot glares the men, throwing his head back and forth. Your captor chuckled, pulling his hand away from your leg, and instead ran it through your hair. Back and forth, similar to how Sam fixed his hair.

"I'm digging your hair, Y/N," There was a strange emphasis on your name, it made shivers run up your spine and goosebumps cover your arms. "What possessed you to cut it so short?" He laughed at his word play as he began to yank at the short strand of hair upon your head. 

"Easier to wash your blood out of." You snarled, connecting you head with his chin, as you struggled again. You weren't sure where the courage came from, but you wish you'd found it sooner. Before you could pry yourself away, he had an arm around your waist, and his knife digging under your chin.

"Keep talking like that and I'll need a change of pants soon." The demon's voice was lower now, darker. Around you there was an explosion of laughter, but all you could see were the Winchesters' expressions of disgust that matched your own. You were pulled closer, and the prodding you felt in your lower back confirmed your suspicions. He was getting off on this.

"Get away from her you bastard!" Dean shouted, thrashing destructively, trying to break free of his restraints. "She's a kid! A fucking kid!" Sam couldn't do anything but look at his brother with big eyes, while he tugged uselessly at the rope binding his arms. 

While everyone was distracted, you bit down onto the man's wrist that's as holding the knife. Your senses had dulled from your loss of blood, but you didn't mistake the taste of dirty copper that flooded your mouth. There was a cry of pain, and suddenly you were free. You limped to the brothers, praying to anyone who would listen that you could reach them fast enough. 

And suddenly, like a dog on a leash, you felt something snag the collar of you shirt. The momentum brought you to the ground, your shirt riding up as the bleeding hand of a demon kept yanking you up. "I'm not sure boys, she doesn't look much like a kid to me... What do you think guys?" 

Even more laughter erupted from the room. You weren't sure what he was talking about, until you began to feel cold. It took you a moment to realize that your shirt was pulled up to your sports bra, exposing the little curves you had. The calloused hands of the man above you, who you assumed at this point to be the hand leader, grabbed you under you shoulders and hoisted you up. The collar of your shirt dipped much deeper than it had earlier, the seams stretched from the tugging. 

This time there wasn't a knife at your throat, but the cold hand felt just as threatening. "I'm gonna have to put you on a leash if you keep fighting back like that, princess." His chapped lips whispered into your ear. Fear was taking over, this man was beginning to frighten you. The warehouse was spinning, and you realized that your leg was still bleeding.

"You two minding taking her to the back room? Make sure she's restrained, can't have her trying to run off again." Everything was a blur as you felt yourself being shifted from a pair of hands to two. You could only glance back at Sam and Dean, who looked as white as ash.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's late and I can't write it all down right now, so I'll split it into chapters


End file.
